Angela's Big Secret
by SugarAndRainbows
Summary: Breaking Dawn ended, without so much as a paragraph in the story, Angela and Ben are pretty mad. They make a surprise visit to The Cullens revealing everything the keep quiet about in all 4 books. T for language. BD spoiler. Purely a random story.


**Angela's big secret.**

**Disclaimer:  
No…:sigh: Don't sue me…**

**This is purely a random story, :) All of it is just the ooze that comes out of the brain, :) Be prepared.**

**And this is my Angela. The Angela I believe that is behind the shy-girl.  
ABS-ABS-ABS-ABS-ABS**

'_So. That's how it ended. Everyone, happily ever after. Did they ever mention me? Mike? Eric? Ben? No. They barely mentioned anybody else but their own kind. Jacob being the only exception. Did you think anyone else might have their own story? Me? Jessica? Lauren? Not that I really cared about her. But, what Edward read from me was all a cover. I mean, I really did want to meet Bella; there was something incredibly different about her. Edward was tense around her, the first person I'd seen him agitated around. But, I was quiet. The WHOLE series. So, I'm going to get MY moment in the spotlight. This is the day I tell Bella, and all of you are going to LISTEN! Got it?'_

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!"

I woke up to the sound of my blaring alarm clock, screeching through the house filling the atmosphere around my humble abode with the annoying beep of a new day. Saturday to be completely correct. Groggily, I turned on my side, slamming the clock. Tiny pieces of plastic covered the previous spot where my clock was on the dresser. I knew it was going to happen, I'd been denting it for weeks now. _'Ugh'_ I moaned, sending the blue covers half-way across the bed. I leaned over the bedside, trying to focus on moving across the room to change.

"Angela! Hurry! You're breakfast's ready!" I heard my father boom, rolling my eyes in attempt to move, I shuffled to the bathroom, my clothing laid out. I heard the sizzling of eggs as the stripped to climb into the awakening shower.

Walls of fear and stress fell down, unwinding my worried muscles into a slop of relaxation. I quickly washed my hair, hurrying my pace, piling the conditioner on; at the same time I was washing my body. I ridded the soft cream from my hair, washing all traces of soap away from me. With a few minutes to spare before the food got cold, I dried myself, twirling my hair up in a towel. I covered myself in a random handful of clothes. I placed a little stick inside my pants pocket before tackling the staircase.

"Hey Ang!" My father greeted, laying a plate softly down on he table. In my rush to get over Ben's before he had a heart attack, I gobbled down my food in less than a minute. My dad barely was sitting down when I went to rush upstairs.

_'Stupid Fluoride.' _I mentally complained, brushing my pearly whites over without haste. I tried to comb out the unruly knots in my hair with my fingers before turning to the comb. I swished through, combing my dripping hair straight again then, scurrying down the steps. I waved to dad while throwing on my sweater, flying out the door.

It was impossible to be myself around my family. They had no idea what I was capable of. I walked about a minute away from human life before I took out the tiny stick in my jeans pocket, flipping it around, revealing a broom. What a stereotypical witch, eh? I jumped on it, soaring into the air.

What did you expect me to do? Walk? As if. Like Edward ever walked. You read about him doing all his fun runs. Riding Bella on his back, flitting through the woods, smiling at her dizziness. Why couldn't Bella want me as her friend? To normal? She liked being prone to every accident that could happen on earth, or something? She liked being around people who could at any moment rip her to shreds? Well, she'll see trouble when I get through her. Oh course, Alice couldn't tell my future, and being around Jacob and Reneesme wasn't a big help to her premonitions. Hehe, Angie can be sneaky too.

I cornered closer to Ben's house, my destination; I'd ride with him instead. He wanted it to be a surprise. Whoo. Fun. Surprises. I avoided a wind, dodging the breeze so I couldn't fall off and forcefully use what I was taught to do.

_'Darn magic._

I spotted Ben leaning against the balcony of his room, staring at a small birds' nest in a tree. He was totally enveloped with them, sighing softly. '_Sometimes Ben was too kind…'_

"Hey Ben!" I yelled from my perch, waving frantically, still holding for dear life trying not fall. Ben looked up, smiling before balancing himself on one of his balcony chairs. I wavered down, hovering just in reach of him so he could catch me when I jumped off. Gracefully, I leapt into his arms, kissing him lightly on his cheek.

"Whisk me downstairs Benny! Bring me so we can smite the ones that ignored us!" I whisper-screamed into his ear. He laughed, holding me tighter before grabbing my stereo-typical broom. It returned into the little stick again, protruding from his fist on each side. He rushed me into the house, breaking out through the back door, forcing me into his little black Hyundai. Ben slipped inside opposite of me before speaking up.

"Now, how do we get there?"

"This is it." I said, staring upon the huge white house that brightened up the whole green meadow beneath it. I saw bodies inside, walking around a small child running toward a blonde –Rosalie?- and then back to a dark skinned boy. She seemed more content within the reach of the boy; she'd smile so brightly, lighting up everyone's faces. Ben grew impatient and lifted me up, while I was still dazed, throwing me over his shoulder.

"Hello Ang! We're getting our point across not staring at they're kid like complete dopes!" He insulted, I smack him against the back of the head, using all my pain. Ben had a growth spurt and was taller than me now, and had gotten bulky-er. He had enough muscles to lift me up now, and he could probably lift up a person heavier than me too. It was getting sickening how he could make me do whatever. I hated using my 'powers' against him. Ben walked up the steps by the door, bouncing me as he walked. When we reached the top he let me down so we'd look civilized. He boomed against the door with his hand, returning it possession of mine.

Edward answered the door, still as good-looking as ever, his eyes wide.

"Hello Edward." Ben greeted, grinning.

"Oh, Hello Ben, Angela. Why may you be here?" Edward quickly replied, he acted as if we were roasting him over a fire.

"Well, Edward," I piped in. "_We_ have some things to discuss." Edward stood confused, raising his left eyebrow.

_'We know about your secret dummy. Now, VampTard Let us in!!' _ My mind growled.

"Um, Edward…we know about, you're secret. And we'd like to discuss things." Ben answered for me, covering my awe. Damn, I only was away from him for two years and I acted as if I never seen him before. Ugh!

"Bella!" Edward called, leaving his eyes on us. Bella appeared in the door, prettier than I last remembered, her eyes a dull red.

"Angela?" She asked, confused.

"Yes, Angela. And Ben."

"Hi!"

"Hi!" We both smiled, Bella's more gorgeous than mine.

"Can we come in please?" Ben was impatient.

"Sure!" Edward shot Bella an agonized look, she scrutinized him, glaring he sighed, opening the door enough so we could get in, Ben trampled in, I, following his dust.

"Look who it is Alice! Angela!" Bella was thrilled to see us, she probably hadn't seen a human for a while now…well, the next best thing to a human.

"Hi, um…Angela!" Alice blanked looking at me; a surprised expression was hidden behind her smile. She couldn't tell my future. Hehe.

"Now, we have things to discuss." Ben said, trying to hurry the conversation, He was really unexcited being around '_people'_ who could suck your blood.

"Yes, I suppose we do. I suggest everyone should sit down. They can ask us anything." Edward calmly said, choosing his words carefully. Everyone nodded, with the exception of the child, and her little -pulsating heat- friend. She ran over to him, her little feet quickly stepping across, just as a normal child would.

"Well, first. I need to know all of your names. Yes, I know Dr. Carlisle, Edward, Bella, and Alice. But I seem to have forgotten everyone else's. Introduce me please." I lied. I just wanted to hear the kids' name. Edward sighed, turning to his family. First he pointed to a blonde.

"You should remember Rosalie." She rolled her eyes, watching the child with careful eyes. Edward then pointed to a bulky guy next to her which could have cracked me into bits, or rather ate me for breakfast, literally. "That's Emmett, you should remember him too." He then turned to a crazy haired blonde. "Jasper, he was in our school as well." He turned to the dark skinned, _'man'_ so it looked, with annoyed eyes. "Jacob. He's from La Push." Jacob was the only one so far who actually said something to me.

"Hey" I smiled back. Then Edwardstared lovingly at the little girl.

"And that…is Renesme." As soon as the little curly haired girl heard her name, she turned away from Jacob looking at me with amazement. She walked up to Edward, placing her hand on his cheek. He nodded, confusing both me and Ben. She slowly approached us, her eyes innocent and wide. She looked so cute, all her little baby fat still visible. I told Ben I liked children, he snorted, as always. I was going to wait until I was at least 25 or 30 before I had a child, but looking at Renesme, I became completely attached.

She approached even faster, a tiny two tooth smile shining. She stood next to me and waved.

"Hai."

"Hi." She was so cute; I softly swept over her curls in admiration. Ben snorted.

"Off topic!" He sing-songed. I pouted, elbowing him in the kidney. He silently howled in pain.

"What would you like to discuss?" Edward asked, holding his arms out for the little girl running to them.

"Ahem," I started, anger building back up inside me. "Did you know we have lives too?! I mean, we had no part in breaking dawn at all! We were barely mentioned at the wedding! Jessica had more of a part than me and Ben! We are furious!" I yelled, Ben echoed.

"Furious!"

"You know, we are more amazing then you think! Yeah! I'm a witch! Ben's a wizard, or whatever the hell you call them, but that doesn't matter! You shouldn't have turned the cold shoulder on us! We are so mad!"

"Angry!"

"Ben, shut-up!"

"Sorry."

"Wait, hold on…You guys are magical…or whatever?" Bella asked. I nodded, with a 'Duh!' look on. She smiled. "Awesome."

"Bella, hello! That's why Alice had no fuc…" I looked towards Renesme, minding my language. "…no clue that we were coming! Duh! What did you think? Yeah, yeah, he's a werewolf and the kid's a half-vampire but c'mon you can't be totally clueless! She can tell a little bit!" Bella continued to look at me confused.

"She can't tell our future."

"Oh."

"Now! We are getting answers! Why didn't you tell us? Couldn't trust me? Didn't like us? Bella! We have accepted you we Edward left!" Edward cringed, holding Renesme a little tighter.

"No offense Edward, but you hit her pretty hard! When Lauren was off spending rumours, and Jessica started a new fad, we stayed with you! Then Edward came back, and we STILL liked you! Bella, don't you even like us a tiny bit!" Bella nodded, sheepishly and if it was possible she would probably be blushing.

"You know what? We should've had our moment. Jacob, Jacob Black, a vampire's sworn enemy the werewolf!" I was interrupted.

"Angie, Shape shifter." Ben protruded, I got a little louder.

"_Shape Shifter,_ had his one part in the book! Do you understand Bella! That was the last book, the last human ties you have and you refused to spend it with your HUMAN friends, well _ALMOST_ human friends, and spent every **living **moment with vampires. Oh why Bella!" Edward looked honestly sorry for Bella, but Bella sighed, trying to get her chance to apologize, but I wasn't done.

"Ben, Ben completely gave up! He's going to be in the upcoming Harry Potter movie!He got sick and tired of always sitting around waiting for you to call back, tell us that Stephenie decided to make another book. She could reveal our secret then! Tell them I have a clan of witches! And I do of course, but that's far away, I rode halfway here on my broom Bella, broom!" She gasped, looking up at me, embarrassed.

"Bella! We decided we can no longer stay keep up. Please Bella! Save us! I don't want to hang around Harry Potter for the rest of my existence! Ben's willing too, but Bella! It's HARRY POTTER! The scar-face kid! I mean Hello!" Rosalie giggled, followed but Jacob's chuckle.

"What can I do?" Bella asked.

"You can take us back! Let us just…stay around you guys, you' know! I don't want to be a bother but, dear I say it again, PLEASE!" I was on my knees begging for Bella to listen to me, she sighed, picking me up with her free hand.

"Ohkay, We'll take you back, you can…hang around with us I guess…"

_'Oh thank you GOD!'_

"Under one condition…"

"What?"

"Well, there is a incident with Harry Potter that needs to be taken care of…You in?"

_'Oh Baby! Revenge!'_

"You didn't even have to ask."

--  
**Haha! My glop is done! Sorry for all the people who had author alerts and are disappointed with this story/one-shot…It's actually, practice&glop:)**

**Hehe, Now, review it, please! It's randomly random! I just thought about it after re-reading eclipse. :)**

**I hope you enjoyed! And you probably didn't, I only did this to pass time.**

**Ashley/Sugar  
**


End file.
